Trial of Angels
by Kiano of the Moon
Summary: two and a half years after 02, life seems to be fine with a few acceptions . but a new trial awaits the destined, one that will be the hardest of there lives...


Trial of the Angels

Disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon….

Chapter one

*Hikari*

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! The alarm clock was going off. Hikari groaned and rolled over under her covers. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE-! The alarm shut off. "Thanks onii-chan…" she mumbled…

*Tailmon*

Two hours later…

"Hikari, WAKE UP!" Tailmon yelled. Hikari answered with a groan. "C'mon Hikari, wake up and change, unless you want me to let Takeru and Daisuke in here and…" Hikari was instantly wide awake. She got out of bed, got her usual outfit out of her drawers and closet, changed and was out of her room in seven minutes.

"Heh, heh, heh… oh yeah, she's definitely at that stage…" Tailmon said to her self as she followed her partner into the living room.

It's been two and a half years since the first and second generations of destined saved the digital world for the second (and hopefully the last) time.

And as Tailmon watched Hikari explain to their guests why she had kept them waiting, Tailmon reflected on just how much her partner, and the rest of the destined, had grown up.

Hikari, being fourteen, has as her mother says "officially noticed boys". Tailmon rolled her eyes, human hormones can be a pain, and she should know thanks to the most annoying part of the human – digimon bond (the link that puts them in synch with each other, it also causes them to share strong feelings/emotions and… apparently the human partners hormone imbalance leaks into there digimon as well).

Hikari likes Takeru but hasn't gotten the nerve to tell him yet. 'I have to do something about that…'

Takeru has become quite the basketball player (he's the team captain and the star player). He still lives in the apartment building that yolie and iori lives in. His mother is dating a news reporter from America.

She gave a frustrated sigh. It was obvious that he liked Hikari, but he too has yet to get the nerve to tell about it. She just didn't get it, what was the big deal, why not just tell each other and get it over with… she didn't understand and… she decided that she probably never will…

Daisuke… she smiled… if any of them had changed then it was him, he seemed to be maturing a lot. Though that might have to do with the fact that his parents have been in the hospital for the past five months… she frowned… they were just two of the 250 victims in the derailing of one of those monorail trains. And to think that every one said that it was impossible….

Yolie is sixteen and is in high school, she's also dating ken… she rolled her eyes… you can hardly separate the two…. Yolie is in the computer club that Koshiro started.

Iori is ten and is doing very well in school. He's still doing kendo classes with his grand father.

Ken is at the top of his class…no surprise there… and has been a big support for Daisuke. He helps Kushiro with his study of the digital world.

Taichi is still his same old fun loving self, though he has matured a little more. When she talked with Taichi about Hikari and Takeru he said that he thought that they should "go for it" and that "they would make a great couple". Personally she thought that he was trying to make himself look good in front of his current girlfriend, but you never know with Taichi….

Yamato is dating Sora. He and Taichi's friendship had gotten a little fragile for a little while because of it but they seem to be patching it together. Yamato is still doing the rock star thing.

Sora is still helping her mom with the flower shop. And she seems to be happy with her life, and Yamato.

Mimi is still in America. She is really getting into cooking. And she should be coming to Japan in about a month.

Jou is at a med school in America. The destined don't see him very much….

Koshiro is studying the digital world as thoroughly as possible. He has discovered things that even Gennai didn't know!

All of the destined digimon are living with there partners, though she knew that one day they would have to go back.

She sighed. 'Takeru just offered to make Hikari breakfast, and she's blushing like an idiot. I swear if she doesn't tell him how she feels, I'm going to hypnotize her and MAKE HER DO IT!!'

She turned her attention from Hikari and Takeru to Daisuke, who had apparently made himself comfortable and turned on the T.V.

She walked over to, and jumped onto, the couch opposite from Daisuke. He was watching Pokémon… which oddly enough interested her…

She glanced over at Daisuke, he obviously wasn't interested in the show, in fact… he looked a little annoyed. 'Hmm… I wonder….' "What's wrong Daisuke?" He sighed.

"I backed off of Hikari because I could tell that she likes Takeru, and he likes her, but if they don't tell each other how they feel, I think they'll miss the opportunity."

To say that she was shocked is an under statement. That was the first time that Daisuke had said something with the air that he just did.

Yes they had all grown up a little, which was good. They would need all the maturity, self-control, discipline, and knowledge that they had gained through the years what was coming.

And as Hikari and Takeru set the table and fixed the plates then sat down to eat, she sighed.

She, like the other destined digimon, could feel it. The Trial of the Angels was coming.

And she could only pray that they would all make it through.

TBC

okay r&r please! and please no flames! oh if you have any advice on this, please let me know...this is only my second story.


End file.
